Grand Theft Auto Online
Grand Theft Auto Online 'is a multiplayer mode in Grand Theft Auto V which was released in October 1 2013. It is available on PS3 and Xbox 360. Description Jobs Missions Introduction and Tutorial Characters Contacts Players can gain many contacts on their phones who provide various services: *'Simeon Yetarian: 'Request Mission. *'Martin Madrazo: 'Request Mission. *'Ron Jakowski: 'Request Mission. *'Dom Beasley: 'Request Mission. *'Mechanic: 'Bring owned vehicle to the player. *'Gerald: 'Request Mission. *'Lamar Davis: 'Request Mission and send a Mugger after a player. *'Lester Crest: 'Request Mission, Set bounties on players, Locate nearby vehicles, Remove Wanted Level, Reveal Players, Cops turn blind eye and off the radar. *'Merryweather: 'Drop ammo crates, Backup Helicopter, Boat Pickup, Helicopter Pickup, Call Mercenaries and Airstrike. *'Fufu: 'Call to home. *'Nikki: 'Call to home. *'Juliet: 'Call to home. *'Chastity: 'Call to home. *'Mors Mutual Insurance: 'Send a replacement vehicle for the insured destroyed vehicle. *'Pegasus: 'Drop off a vehicle that can't fit in the player's garage. *'Downtown Cab Co.: 'Call a taxi driver to pick you up and take you somewhere. *'Other Players: 'Call and send text messages to players. Money and Life Crews Crews are a feature in the game which consist of a group of players that can battle against other crews and even form alliances with them. They have their own crew logo and are available up to 1,000 members while Rockstar-created crews have no limit to the amount. GTA Online allow characters to band together and assist one another in criminal activities. Joining and ranking up within a crew will unlock special bonuses including increased RP. Crew members can wear custom emblems, earn RP/XP bonuses, persist rivalries and accomplishments and rank up within a crew hierarchy. Each crew has a hierarchy: *'Leader: 'The crew founder and head honcho. Their power is absolute. *'Commissioner: 'The crew's most trusted members. They have the power to manage all aspects of the crew on behalf of the Leader including the ability to promoted members internally and invite new members. *'Lieutenant: 'Made members with specific privaleges to keep the crew in check. *'Representative: 'Members who have proven commitment to the crew and are awarded basic permissions to aid recruitment efforts. *'Muscle: 'The rank and file mob of crew members. They may have not have nor want any administrative power, but they're often the heart and soul of what makes the crew fearsome. Social Club Heists Heists are 4-player missions where the players team up to pull off multi-part heists, raids and robberies. The Heist leader is in charge of the heist: inviting players, assigning positions, choose outfits and allocate each player's cut. The Heist Leader will need a high-end apartment and will personally front the set-up costs in order to successfully pull off the heist. Unlike the leader, others get cash payout for each set up mission, while the leader won't receive their cash until the finale is complete. Some missions have all players working as one unit, some require to take on specific tasks such as hacking or crowd control, while others require to split up into small teams to complete seperate high value objectives. *'The Fleeca Job: 'Two players involving stealing a safety deposit box from the Great Ocean Highway Fleeca Bank for Lester Crest and using a Kuruma to escape before being picked up by a Cargobob to escape the police. The roles are Driller and Driver. *'The Prison Break: 'A Prison Bus heist similar to Bust Out but more advanced. *'The Humane Labs Raid: 'A heist involving raiding the Humane Labs and Research facility. The roles are Pilot, Chopper Gunner and Ground Team. *'Series A Funding: 'A heist involving collecting various drug packages for Trevor Phillips. *'The Pacific Standard Job: 'A heist involving robbing the Pacific Standard Bank. Propeties *'Low-End: 'A small ghetto-style house, with cheap furniture and low lighting. Features a medium living room with an open kitchen and a small messy bedroom and bathroom. Doesn't feature any sort of window views. Uses assets from the Clinton Residence. It's garage can hold up to two cars and one bicycle. *'Medium: 'Medium sized house, slightly better furniture and better lighting. Features a medium bedroom and living room with an open kitchen and a small bathroom. Also doesn't feature any sort of window view. Uses some assets from Floyd's Apartment. It's garage can hold six vehicles and two bicycles. *'High-End: 'Large open space apartment, with a modern decoration and good lighting. Features a big living room with an open kitchen, a big bedroom and a medium bathroom. Also has a seperate division for the closet and a small studio near the entrance. Includes a large panoramic window view that allows the owner to see the surroundings. Uses some assets from Franklin's house in 3671 Whispymound Drive. It's garage can hold ten vehicles and three bicycles. *'New High-End: 'A medium-large apartment, slightly less lighting and a more open space, but still as luxorious in decoration. Features a slightly smaller living room and a kitchen but a larger entrance hallway. The bathroom and bedroom are the same. It uses some assets from Floyd's House and Franklin's house in 3671 Whispyhound Drive. It's garage can hold ten vehicles and three bicycles. Weapons Melee *Fist *Baseball Bat *Nightstick *Knife *Crowbar *Golf Club *Hammer (Special or Collector's Edition) *Broken Bottle *Antique Cavalry Dagger *Hatchet (Xbox One/PS4) Handguns *Pistol *Combat Pistol *AP Pistol *SNS Pistol *Heavy Pistol *Vintage Pistol Sub-Machine Guns *Micro SMG *SMG *Assault SMG *Gusenberg Sweeper Shotguns *Sawed-Off Shotgun *Pump Shotgun *Assault Shotgun *Heavy Shotgun *Bullpup Shotgun Assault Rifles *Assault Rifle *Carbine Rifle *Advanced Rifle *Special Carbine *Bullpup Rifle Heavy *Grenade Launcher *Rocket Launcher *Minigun *Firework Launcher *Homing Launcher *Rail Gun (Xbox One/PS4) Sniper Rifles *Sniper Rifle *Marksman Rifle *Heavy Sniper Light Machine Guns *MG *Combat MG Throwable *Tear Gas *Grenade *Sticky Bomb *Molotov Cocktail *Snowball *Proximity Mine *Firework Other *Jerry Can *Parachute Attachments *Supressor *Scope *Extended Clip *Grip *Flashlight *Advanced Scope Vehicles Super *Adder *Bullet *Cheetah *Entity XF *Infernus *Turismo R *Vacca *Voltic *Zentorno Sports *9F *Alpha *Banshee *Blista Compact *Buffalo *Carbonizarre *Comet *Coquette *Elegy RH8 *Feltzer *Furore GT *Fusilade *Futo *Jester *Khamelion *Massacro *Penumbra *Rapid GT *Schwartzer *Sultan *Surano Muscle *Blade *Buccaneer *Dominator *Duke O'Death *Dukes *Gauntlet *Hotknife *Pheonix *Picador *Rat-Loader *Ruiner *Sabre Turbo *Stallion *Vigero *Voodoo Sports Classics *Conquette Classic *JB 700 *Manana *Monroe *Peyote *Pigalle *Roosevelt *Stinger *Stinger GT *Tornado *Z Type Sedans *Asea *Asterope *Emperor *Fugitive *Glendale *Ingot *Intruder *Premier *Primo *Regina *Romero Hearse *Schafter *Stanier *Stratum *Stretch *Super Diamond *Surge *Tailgater *Warrener *Washington Compacts *Blista *Dilettante *Issi *Panto *Praire *Rhapsody Coupes *Cognoscenti Cabrio *Exemplar *F620 *Felon *Felon GT *Jackal *Oracle *Sentinel *Sentinel XS *Zion SUVs *Baller *BeeJay XL *Cavalcade *Dubsta *FQ 2 *Granger *Gresley *Habanero *Huntley S *Landstalker *Mesa *Patriot *Radius *Rocoto *Seminole *Serrano Vans *Bison *Bobcat *Boxville *Burrito *Camper *Gang Burrito *Journey *Minivan *Paradise *Pony *Rumpo *Speedo *Surfer *Taco Van *Youga Utility *Airtug *Caddy *Docktug *Fieldmaster *Forklift *Lawn Mower *Ripley *Sadler *Scrap Truck *Tow Truck *Tractor *Utility Truck Commercial *Benson *Biff *Hauler *Mule *Packer *Phantom *Pounder *Stockade Industrial *Cutter *Dock Handler *Dozer *Dump *Flatbed *Mixer *Rubble *Tipper Service *Airport Bus *Bus *Dashound *Rental Shuttle Bus *Taxi *Tour Bus *Trashmaster Emergency *Ambulance *FIB Buffalo *Fire Truck *Lifeguard *Park Ranger *Police Bike *Police Cruiser *Police Buffalo *Police Interceptor *Police Rancher *Police Riot *Police Roadcruiser *Police Transporter *Prison Bus *Sherriff Cruiser *Sherriff SUV *Unmarked Cruiser Military *Barracks *Barracks Semi *Crusader *Rhino Tank Motorcycles *Akuma *Bagger *Bati 801 *Carbon RS *Daemon *Double T *Faggio *Hakuchou *Hexer *Innovation *Nemesis *PCJ-600 *Ruffian *Sanchez *Sovereign *Thrust *Vader Helicopters *Annihilator *Buzzard *Cargobob *Frogger *Maverick *Police Maverick *Skylift *Swift Planes *Besra *Cargo Plane *Cuban 800 *Dodo *Duster *Jet *Luxor *Mallard *Mammatus *Miljet *P-996 LAZER *Shamal *Titan *Velum Boats *Dinghy *Jetmax *Kraken *Marquis *Police Predator *Seashark *Speeder *Squalo *Submersible *Suntrap *Tropic Off-Road *Brifta *Blazer *Blazer Lifeguard *Bodhi *Dubsta 6x6 *Dune Buggy *Duneloader *Hot Rod Blazer *Injecton *Kalahari *Marshall *Mesa *Rancher XL *Rebel *Sandking *Space Docker *The Liberator Cycles *BMX *Cruiser *Endurex Race Bike *Fixter *Scorcher *Tri-Cycles Race Bike *Whippet Race Bike Missions Stores and Places *'Ammu-Nation: '''The standard and main gun store which sells the majority of the weaponry. The weapons they're unable to sell are 'crowbars, baseball bats, golf clubs and hammers. They can also sell clothing. *'Vanilla Unicorn: 'A strip club that features drinks and strippers to watch and dance with. *'Los Santos Customs: 'A vehicle customization and repair shop that are capable of fully repairing, modifying, upgrading and respraying certain vehicles. Vehicles can also be sold there. *'LSPD Auto Impound: 'A towing company where criminals' vehicles are transported to by the police, forcing them to pay $250 if they want their vehicles back. *'Vesqucci Movie Masks: 'A clothing store that sells novelty masks from movies and graphic T-Shirts. *'Binco: 'A comparatively low-priced clothing store. *'Sub Urban: 'A clothing store. *'Rob's Liquor: 'Liquor and convience stores. These stores are capable of being robbed by players. *'Car Wash: 'A standard car wash that washes the dirt off certain vehicles. *'Tattoo Pourlor: 'A store that can give players different styled tattoos. *'Barber Shop: 'A store that can give players different hairstyles and beards. Police Unlike the GTA IV, the police cannot be turned off, though they don't appear in some game modes or missions. Unlike the story mode, cops will not attempt to arrest the player even at one star and will just simply try to kill the player. Wanted Levels *'One Star: 'Police officers in the area will be notified and will patrol the streets searching for the player. *'Two Stars: 'Police officers will actively search for the player, going off roads and around buildings, as well as gaining shotguns. *'Three Stars: 'A Police Maverick will be sent after the player, making escape much harder and hiding in bushes is almost impossible. *'Four Stars: 'NOOSE Officers are sent after the player, as well as more helicopters. Police presence are weakened, with NOOSE Officers chasing the player instead. The NOOSE gain Carbine Rifles and Pump Shotguns. *'Five Stars: 'Police will be almost abscent, with NOOSE aggressivaly hunting for the player. Gangs They are many hostile gangs in certain locations, capable of triggering Gang Attack where the player can fight attacking gang members in a certain area. Gang members are often provoked when one of the members are threatened or even attacked. *Ballas in Davis *Professionals in La Puerta Apartments *Vagos in Rancho and Central Cypress Flats *Rednecks in Blaine County *The Lost MC in Grapeseed *Aztecas in Nothern Rancho *Families in Strawberry and Chamberlain Hills *Marabunta Grande in East Los Santos, El Burro Heights, Vaspucci Beach and Grand Senora Desert *Armenian Mob in La Puerta Map Downloadable Content *'Beach Bum Content Update: 'Content update contains two new more weapons (Broken Bottle and SNS Pistol), three new cars (BF Bifta, Canis Kalahari and Bravedo Paradise) and a boat (Pegassi Speeder), as well as additional beach-themed clothing, tattoos, hairstyles and jobs. *'Content Creator: 'Content update introduces a job editor, allowing players to create their own races and deathmatches. *'Holiday Gifts: 'Time-limited content with a Christmas theme, including Christmas-themed clothing and snowfall is also present across San Andreas on Christmas Day. *'Valentine's Day Massacre Special: 'Time-limited content with a classic gangster theme, including a new weapon (Gusenberg Sweeper) and a new car (Albany Roosevelt) as well as additional gangster-themed clothing, hairstyles and actions. *'The Business Update: 'Content update contains two new weapons (Heavy Pistol and Special Carbine), three new cars (Albany Alpha, Dinka Jester and Grotti Turismo R) and a new plane (Buckingham Vestra) as well as additional formal clothing, tattoos and hairstyles. *'Capture: 'Content update contains Capture jobs. *'The High Life Update: 'Content update contains a new weapon (Bullpup Rifle), three new cars (Enus Huntley S, Dewbauchee Massacro and Pegassi Zentoro) and a new motorcycle (Dinka Thrust) as well as additional high-end clothing, apartments, jobs and contact missions. *'I'm Not A Hipster Update: 'Content update containing two new weapons (Vintage Pistol and Antique Cavalry Dagger), seven new cars (Lampadati Pigalle, Vapid Blade, Declasse Rhapsody, Vulcar Warrener, Benefactor Panto and Benefactor Dubsta 6x6), twelve new jobs and a host of other adjustments, gaming tuning and exploit fixes. *'Independance Day Special: 'Time-limited content including two new weapons (Musket and Firework Launcher), new vehicle (Vapid Liberator) and new motorcycle (Western Soveriegn) as well as additional USA-themed clothing, hairstyle, face-paint and rural safehouses. *'The San Andreas Flight School Update: 'Content update containing a new car (Invetero Conquette Classic), new helicopter (Buckingham Swift) and two new planes (Western Company Besra and Buckingham Miljet) as well as introducing the San Andreas Flight School and adds new patriotic parachutes based on the flags of various countries. *'The Last Team Standing Update: '''Content update containing new weapons (Marksman Rifle and Heavy Shotgun) a new car (Lampadati Furore GT) and two new motorcycles (Shitzu Hakuchou and Liberty City Cycles Innovation) as well as new clothing and jobs. Last Man Standing was also added to Content Creator. Category:Video Games